Monsters, Inc. (2001 film) Credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Presents * A * Pixar Animation Studios * Film * Monsters Inc. Closing Credits * Directed by * Pete Docter * * Co-Directed by * Lee Unkrich * David Silverman * * Produced by * Darla K. Anderson * * Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton * * Associate Producer * Kori Rae * * Original Story by * Pete Docter * Jill Culton * Jeff Pidgeon * Ralph Eggleston * * Screenplay by * Andrew Stanton * Daniel Gerson * * Music by * Randy Newman * * Story Supervisor * Bob Peterson * * Film Editor * Jim Stewart * * Supervising * Technical Director * Thomas Porter * * Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley * * Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis * * Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade * * Lighting Supervisor * Jean Claude J.Kalche * * Layout Supervisor * Ewan Johnson * * Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre * * Modeling Supervisor * Eben Ostby * * Set Dressing Supervisor * Sophie Vincelette * * Simulation & Effects Supervisors * Galyn Susman * Michael Fong * * Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Production * Supervisor * Katherine Sarafian * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Casting by * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo Associate Cast *Additional Story Material By *Bob Peterson *David Silverman *Joe Ranft * * Post Production Sound Services Provided by *Skywalker Sound *'A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., LCC, Marin County, California' * * * * * * * * *'"If I Didn't Have You"' *Music and Lyrics by *Randy Newman *Performed by *Billy Crystal & John Goodman *Produced by *Randy Newman and Chris Montan *and Frank Wolf * * * * * * * * * * * *Color Timer Terry claborn *Negative Cutting by buena vista pictures cutting * * * * * * * * * *STEREOSCOPIC 3D *STEREOSCOPIC SUPERVISOR BOB WHITEHILL *DIRECTOR OF 3D PRODUCTION JOSHUA HOLLANDER *3D TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR DANIEL MCCOY *RENDERING LEAD RIED SANDROS *MANGER TAMSEN MITCHELL *TECHNICAL & RENDERING *SEAN FEELEY PATRICK GUENETTE *PATRICK JAMES JAY VINCENT JONES *ROXANNE PARADES JONATHAN PENNYEY *ALEX SELDEN ELLOT SMYRL *YAA LIRNG TU *POST PRODUCTION *SUPERVISOR ERICK ZLEGLER *3D TITLES CATHERINE M. KELLY *ADDITIONAL GRAPHICS LAURA MEYER *COLORS MARK DINICOLA *RE-RECORDING MIXER TOM MYERS * * * * * *Production Babies *Ahmi Aleksander Alex Annika Anthony Camille Chloe Christopher Claire Claire Emily Connor Eli Elza Emilia *Emma Emma Mei-li Finn Gemma Hailey Hannah Hunter Isaac Jacey Jacob James Jasper Jonah Jordan Josiah Klaire Lena Leonardo Louise Lucy Madison Mary Maximillian Michael Olivia Penelope Phoebe Pinky Rebecca Sage Santiago Sebastian Tavia Zellie Zoe * * * * * * *Special Thanks * Joe Ranft * * Final Rendering Systems * Sun Microsystems Inc * * Animatied on Marionette * Rendered by RenderMan * Filmed In Pixarvision * 3D Modeling Software alias Research Inc * 3D Workstations Silicon Graphics Inc * Network Equipment Cisco Systems * Processing By Monac Labs * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * * No Monsters Were Harmed * In the making This Motion Picture * * Prints By Techlcolor Kodak Motion Picture Film * Dolby digital sdds dynamic digital Sound digital dts Sound * Motion Picture association Of America T a s i e * *Monsters Inc Books CD-ROM Videogames *Available Wherever Available From *Books are Sold Disney Interactive * *Exclusive Monsters Inc Merchandise Now At *Disney Store Disney Store Catalog & *Www Disney Store.com * * Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc.and Pixar Animation Studios * All Rights Reserved * This Motion Pictures was Created by Pixar Talking Pictures * For Purposed of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. * *Soundtrack Available from *Mickey show shadow * Walt Disney Records * * * * * * * * * * Distributed by * Buena Vista Pictures Distribution * * * * * * * * * Created and Produced at * Pixar Animation Studios * Emeryville California Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G